Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen device and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch screen device capable of sensing a three-dimensional and/or two-dimensional touch.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch screen device is a type of input device that allows a user to input information by contacting a screen of a display device without an additional input device in electronic devices. Such a touch screen device is generally used as an input device for various types of electronic devices such as televisions, notebook computers and monitors as well as portable electronic devices such as electronic notebooks, electronic books, PMPs (Portable Multimedia Players), navigations, UMPCs (Ultra Mobile PCs), mobile phones, smart phones, smart watches, tablet PCs (tablet Personal Computers), watch phones, and portable communication terminals.
Touch screen devices may be largely classified into a resistive type where a touch position is sensed based on a change of the resistance value in the touch position, and a capacitance type where a touch position is sensed based on a change of the capacitance in the touch position. Recently, the capacitance type touch screen devices have attracted great attention owing to their simplified manufacturing process and high sensitivity.
Touch screen devices detect the position of a touch made by a finger or pen in a two-dimensional space. However, it may have been difficult for these touch screen devices to detect a touch force and establish a user interface environment for applications that require a three-dimensional touch information. Also, it may be difficult for the capacitance type touch screen devices to detect the position of a touch made by a non-conductive object.